


HELAWEEN EN LA TORRE DEL GRANDMASTER

by Serena4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Es una celebración privada, juegos de Gladiadores de una forma diferente para agradar al poderoso Grandmaster, dictador actual de Sakaar... Loki es su invitado de honor y juntos van a pasar la noche de Halloween de una forma muy especial.





	HELAWEEN EN LA TORRE DEL GRANDMASTER

-¿Qué me has traído, Valquiria?  
-Un Contendiente…  
La cacería había sido buena… los ejemplares mejores serían convenientemente entrenados para el gran espectáculo de Halloween (Esa obtusa costumbre Midgardiana para alabar a los demonios, espectros y en sí a todas las fuerzas oscuras del universo, la cual el Grandmaster encontraba deliciosa, impúdica y bastante entretenida)  
-¡Cuántos placeres nos esperan!- suspiró- Tengo que ir personalmente a elegir a mis gladiadores… veamos si alguno es lo suficientemente bueno como para compartir mi pequeña “celebración” antes de luchar contra mi campeón...  
-Eres famoso en los Nueve Mundos y en los mundos exteriores por esas celebraciones, que tienen de todo, menos ser pequeñas- murmuró el elegante invitado, dando un pequeño sorbo a su colorida copa de vino dulce- Pero tengo verdadera curiosidad por presenciar tus luchas de gladiadores...  
-¡Oh, Rey mío! ¡Majestad de todo Asgard! ¡Hechicero de mis noches en vela! ¡Ninguna lucha en el coliseo es tan interesante como las luchas que se protagonizan en privado! Yo te lo suplico, una vez más- respondió el poderoso ser llamado el Grandmaster, mientras miraba a su distinguido invitado con ojos de bilgesnipe a medio morir- Acepta mi proposición y pasa la noche conmigo... ¡Te he jurado por cada uno de los eones que he vivido que mi viejo corazón solo late por tu causa! ¡Qué desde que te conocí, deseo conocer los secretos de tu alcoba y comprobar si tu fama es bien merecida!  
-¡Mi fama!- repitió el más joven, echando atrás su negra cabellera de azabache y abriendo bien grandes los hermosos ojos de esmeralda- ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¿Y cuál se supone que es mi fama? ¿Ser un despiadado conquistador de mundos, un líder carismático o simplemente un poderoso practicante de la magia oscura?  
-¿Eh?- exclamó el Grandmaster, con cara de confusión- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Qué locura! Yo no me meto en ese tipo de asuntos… mi vida es tan larga y aburrida, que los únicos poderes que busco, son los que se demuestran en la intimidad… Te contaré mi secreto… cada año, en esta fecha, organizo encuentros privados, pues encuentro un placer inmenso al hacer que mis guerreros midan sus fuerzas frente a mí, bellos, desnudos, brillantes sus músculos con aceites aromáticos... los premios a los ganadores son extraordinarios, eso los convence si tienen alguna duda. Pero por supuesto… esos encuentros no evitan los de la arena principal, pues correr apuestas dramáticas, escuchar el clamor de mi gente fanatizada en la adoración del campeón en turno, también me da placer… ese es mi juego y lo conoces, por eso, mi querido Laufeyson, tu fama me intriga, me atrae como un poderoso imán y me hace desearte… eres, como si nada, el más sensual, arrebatador y hermoso de todos los seres, de todos los mundos, de todas las eras por las que yo he estado... y tengo capricho por conocerte por completo.  
Loki se envaneció, pero disimuló el rubor de sus mejillas dando un largo y lento trago a su bebida. Sonrió al mayor, con esa mueca descarada e inquietante que solo él poseía. Aquellos años le habían dado la experiencia y la diplomacia necesarias para usar sus encantos en su beneficio… muchos se arriesgaban con él, pero Loki hacía honor a su mundo de origen, pues junto a la citada sensualidad que destilaba por cada poro de su piel, también era su corazón tan frío como los hielos eternos de Jotunheim, y su coraza, poderosa e impenetrable para guardar los secretos de su alma.  
-Paso a tu lado buenos momentos… ¿Es necesario oscurecerlos con insinuaciones de sexo?  
-¡No! No… por supuesto… pero no me culpes por intentarlo...  
***  
Loki sintió la mano masculina posarse sobre una parte un poco baja de su cadera, exactamente cerrándose sobre la curva suave de su redondo trasero, estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo al Grandmaster por atrevido, pero prefirió lanzar una cristalina risa, girar un poco y subir la mano imprudente hasta su cintura. De esa forma, ambos entraron al cuarto observatorio, desde ese lugar, podrían supervisar la “mercancía” traída por Valquiria.  
-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el Amo de los Juegos con ansiedad, la guerrera en respuesta, le señaló a uno de sus prisioneros… un alto y fuerte varón, de piel gris, cabellos negros y gesto torvo…- ¡Oh, Pilares de la Creación! ¡Sí! Es él… el famoso Guerrero Sombra… ¡Bien hecho, mi querida cazadora! Has hecho bien tu trabajo...  
-Un buen trabajo requiere una buena paga- dijo Valquiria, inclinándose un poco, sin perder la dignidad.  
-Oh, si… este…- tosió el otro un par de veces- ¿Lo acordado más un diez por ciento?  
-Eres un poco más que rico para ofrecer una miseria a quien tan bien te sirve, Grandmaster.  
Y mientras se discutían los términos del pago, Loki continuó husmeando a todos los ejemplares capturados por aquella guerrera venida a menos. La ignoró por completo, aunque la reconoció por haber servido en los ejércitos de Odín y aunque él no era precisamente el causante directo de su exilio… prefirió pasar de ella, que al parecer, no se daba cabal cuenta de quien era él y de su actual importancia como Rey de Asgard.  
Observó cuidadosamente a todo el resto, había un par de trolls, un bellísimo Elfo de Luz, algunos otros seres de los mundos exteriores cuyas oscuras razas no distinguía… y entre todos, sus ojos verdes descubrieron a un guerrero que brillaba entre los demás…con solares cabellos rubios, alto, de cuerpo fuerte y bien definidos músculos y cuya azul mirada semejaba a dos zafiros fríos y despreciativos… ese guerrero miraba fijamente hacia arriba, intuía que desde lo que para él parecía un espejo, era en realidad una ventana por la que a su vez eran espiados… miraba con desafío, sin asomo de miedo, mostrando el furioso rencor que sentía por hallarse preso.  
-Es bello, ¿Eh?- dijo Valquiria, deseando aumentar sus ganancias- Lo atrapé en los depósitos de chatarra de Sakaar… es fuerte y se ve muy sano, también sabe pelear... Él es sin duda, un contendiente puro.  
-¿Te gusta, mi querido hechicero? Si lo deseas puedo comprártelo para que sea tu guerrero en los juegos.  
-No me interesa- respondió Loki, haciendo un ademán de desdén para que no se notara su nerviosismo- ¿Qué haría yo con él?  
-Apostarlo… hacerlo pelear, salvarlo, matarlo… o llevarlo a la “celebración” con nosotros...  
-Les advierto que está un poco loco- agregó la cazadora- No ha dejado de gritar que él es Thor, el hijo de Odín y que es el Dios del Trueno y no sé qué otras tonterías más...  
-¿El Dios del Trueno? ¿En serio?- dijo Grandmaster, asomando con interés- Se ve lindo… ¿Cómo sabemos que no es, Valqui? ¿Acaso no vivías tú en Asgard? Debes conocerlo.  
-Thor Odinson es más apuesto que éste- dijo sin dudarlo, haciendo que Loki enarcara una ceja y sonriera veladamente- El Príncipe es más alto, más arrogante… pero sobre todo, no se hubiera dejado atrapar como un tonto por mis redes...  
-¿Y tú qué opinas, Loki?  
Valquiria miró entonces al pelinegro, arrugando el entrecejo, molesta por no haberle reconocido antes y arrepentida por la vehemente descripción de Thor que acababa de hacer. Loki ladeó la cabeza a un lado y al otro, chasqueó la lengua, lo meditó medio segundo y agregó:  
-Ningún dueño del martillo podría ser hecho prisionero tan bobamente. Mi hermanastro además, vive enamorado de Midgard, allá se fue a vivir hace años y allá prefiere estar, defendiendo a los pobres mortales de sus patéticos enemigos, prendado de una escuálida e insípida humana, cuya sola existencia es un insulto a su divinidad... pero eso no es asunto mío... este tipo no es el hijo de Odín.  
-Bien, pues me quedo con mi Guerrero Sombra y ahora puedes ofrecer tu mercancía a los apostadores, Valquiria… suerte con las ventas y te espero dentro de un mes, con algo tan hermoso e interesante para mis próximos juegos de Yule.  
Valquiria, se llevó el puño al pecho y dio media vuelta para retirarse. La venta de su prisionero le había dejado excelentes ganancias y lo que sacara del resto, lo repartiría entre su equipo de cacería. Estaba satisfecha.  
-Un momento- dijo Loki, deteniéndola- Sí lo compraré… acabo de darme cuenta que puede ser divertido usarlo para los juegos, lo llamaré “Thor” de igual forma y veamos como reacciona el público al verlo en acción ¿Dices que es buen peleador? Aunque no tanto como para escapar de ti...  
-No te arrepentirás de comprarlo, Majestad... seguro te dará un buen rato de diversión.  
-Eso espero… eso espero...  
***  
En tonos naranjas, negros y ocres, la colorida sala de celebraciones estaba ya lista para iniciar la fiesta… mesas llenas de comida, bebidas y golosinas… ¿Golosinas? ¿Figuritas de ridículos monstruos y fantasmas midgardianos? ¿De qué se trataba eso? Él conocía esa celebración, acudió elegantemente vestido, de sobrio color negro, creyó firmemente que se trataría de adorar a los dioses paganos o de invocar algún tipo de esencia etérea relacionada con el mundo demoníaco de Mefisto…  
Pero no.  
Se trataba de dulces, de juegos, de música y comida... ¿Eso qué tenía de interesante? ¿Acaso llegarían niños Sakaarianos a aventar huevos podridos en las ventanas? Loki hizo un gesto de fastidio…  
-¡Qué bien que has llegado!- exclamó el anfitrión al verlo- Y justo a tiempo… anda, toma esta ropa, que no te vean así los demás invitados, no te sienta ese color tan deprimente...  
Loki recibió un paquete con un traje idéntico al suyo, pero de rimbombantes colores… un misterioso purpura, un vibrante cian, toques de amarillo y verde… en conjunto parecía una locura, pero iban muy de acuerdo a las extravagancias de su anfitrión, que gustaba guardar su imagen corporativa (colores tan brillantes que provocaban mareos) hasta el más mínimo detalle… Se cambió para no agraviarlo y se puso a tono bebiéndose tres copas al hilo… necesitaba todo su valor y entereza para que el siguiente paso de su plan saliera perfecto.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Por favor dulce hechicero!- dijo Grandmaster, invitando al otro con ademanes impacientes- Vamos ahora a dar las reglas del juego… ven aquí...  
El primero que tuvieron ante sus ojos fue un gigante de piedra… vestido con el faldón tableado, los cinturones y la bandolera de cuero donde llevaba sus armas en las batallas. Su nombre era Korg, su prisionero desde dos años atrás… contó brevemente su historia a Loki: Le llevó meses enteros doblegar su ferocidad, conseguir su cooperación para que diera un espectáculo y no simplemente aplastara a sus oponentes…  
-¿Y ahora vas a otorgarle un deseo?  
-¡Así es! Korg es mi segundo mejor guerrero, después de mi campeón… pero ya está muy visto, es hora de reemplazarlo, además, ya alcanzó todas las metas que le he impuesto… soy un amo justo y aunque extrañaré la diversión y las ganancias que me ha dado, es hora de ofrecerle su libertad…  
-¿Y si él deseara otra cosa?  
-¿Desear otra cosa que ser liberado? ¡Eso jamás ha sucedido! Además, le daré oro suficiente para que compre alguna pequeña granja de chatarra en las afueras de Sakaar, junto a muchos otros de mis anteriores gladiadores, que viven agradecidos de ser libres y tener un trabajo y un sitio para vivir… algunos se han unido a los cazadores de recompensas y me traen nuevas atracciones… como ves, la casa rara vez pierde.  
Grandmaster hizo una señal para que el gigante se acercara, al mismo tiempo, posó su mano arrugada y huesuda sobre la blanca y larga mano del hechicero, quien miró de reojo, pero aceptó la caricia. Korg se detuvo un par de metros ante su dueño y colocó una rodilla en tierra. Por supuesto, al ofrecérsele un deseo a cambio de su último combate victorioso, el enorme ser, cubierto de roca en lugar de piel, de aspecto feroz, pero de voz suave, delgada y hasta delicada, solicitó su único deseo, soñado desde el primer día en que fue hecho prisionero en aquel planeta.  
-Deseo ser libre…  
-Tu deseo será concedido- dijo Grandmaster con aires de soberbia, altivez y poder- Pero deberás cumplir con nuestro trato: Tendrás un último combate, en tres etapas, del que salir victorioso es la única opción. Al finalizar, tu deseo se cumplirá.  
Korg hizo un gesto de entusiasmo. No había perdido una sola de sus peleas, excepto la que tuvo con el campeón, así que esperaba salir airoso de la última… tres enfrentamientos (Korg sabía en qué términos estaban estipuladas) antes de conseguir su ansiada libertad… El implante que lo dominaba y que impedía que escapara, sería retirado y ninguna puerta, ninguna pared, ningún guardia o cazador impediría que se fuera muy lejos… para jamás volver.  
El mismo procedimiento se repitió con dos gladiadores más, que también pidieron su libertad. Y con los nuevos candidatos, Grandmaster puso las cosas en claro: Ellos eran sus prisioneros, más que eso… eran su propiedad, sus vidas le pertenecían. Pero existía una forma de irse, y además, de irse con los bolsillos repletos de oro: Complacerlo.  
Complacerlo en las peleas del Coliseo, enfrentar al menos una vez al campeón invicto y si lograban recuperarse de ese enfrentamiento, pelear en el torneo por la libertad, su palabra era ley y la cumpliría. Los prisioneros, más o menos rebeldes a su condición, se negaban rotundamente, pero Grandmaster no tenía prisa… poseía métodos de tortura sofisticados que los convencerían tarde o temprano.  
-¿Y si prefiero morir que ser tu esclavo?  
Grandmaster sonrió al escucharlo… simplemente le encantaban los retos… y aquel guerrero de imponente estampa era todo lo que deseaba para domar, un potro en estado salvaje puro… con esos músculos tensados, esa mirada de zafiro y esos dientes tan blancos mostrados para que no quedara dudas de su furia.  
-Pues muere entreteniéndome… ah, pero no… no rubio amigo, no… tú no me perteneces… le perteneces a mi invitado.  
-¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie!  
Un exabrupto en el que el recién comprado se lanzó decidido hacia el Celestial, si lograba prenderlo del cuello, se lo rompería de tajo y acabaría con esa humillante situación de ser retenido prisionero… Pero el disco de control estaba puesto y activado… una potente descarga lo hizo detenerse en seco, lo derribó e hizo convulsionar de dolor… los solares cabellos quedaron erizados y Loki creyó que estaba muerto… se puso de pié con imprudencia, pero el Grandmaster estaba riendo con carcajadas tan fuertes y el guerrero prisionero lanzó un quejido ronco y dolorido, así que se dio cuenta que solo permanecía aturdido.  
-Es divertido… ¿No lo crees?  
-¡No! No lo creo…- se quejó Loki, un poco descontrolado- Quiero decir… si matas a mi jugador antes de las contiendas ¿Cómo es que vamos a apostar, querido?  
El rubio se forzó a abrir los ojos… aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar… aguzó la mirada… ansioso por ver claramente al que se suponía era su dueño.  
-Esa voz me agrada… ¡Me agrada mucho!- siseó el mayor, frotándose las manos ante la perspectiva de cruzar apuestas con el Dios del Caos en persona- Loki… las apuestas conmigo son altas… lo más altas que puedas imaginar, pero no te preocupes… te daré una ventaja, primero observarás mis juegos privados.  
***  
Loki se miró la entrepierna… involuntariamente se estaba excitando al ver aquel combate en las habitaciones privadas de su anfitrión… el Grandmaster lo había tomado de la mano, para llevarlo con él hasta aquel sitio donde el lujo decadente y por supuesto, colorido, era tres veces mayor a lo que ya conocía. Y entre el vino, la música y los perfumes que cargaban el ambiente, centró su atención en la especie de arena miniatura que estaba al centro de la habitación… era una superficie circular, de color blanco prístino “para que la sangre se notara” según las palabras del creador de aquella diversión, el piso no era duro… estaba suavemente acolchado, las caídas en esa área sin duda no provocarían precisamente mucha salida del rojo líquido, pero igual permanecían a uno de los costados algunas armas, agua, toallas y lo que parecía ser un equipo de cuidadores dedicados a que los gladiadores no sufrieran daños mayores… o al menos eso entendía el pelinegro.  
Rodeando la arena, voluptuosos almohadones donde recostarse, cortinas de seda, viandas y jarras de vino en copas de oro y piedras preciosas estaban dispuestas… dos apostadores entraron y se situaron justo enfrente… y el espectáculo comenzó…  
El Elfo de Luz, con su piel blanca, su cuerpo alargado y elástico, los cabellos blancos, así como sus ojos, como si fuese un ejemplar albino, apareció… vestido únicamente con una corta bata de seda amarilla, casi transparente, que dejaba adivinar sin problemas las curvas del trasero y el paquete frontal… generosamente dotado.  
-A ese lo elegí bien, no me equivoqué- le susurró Grandmaster al oído- He adquirido habilidad de palpar lo bueno por encima de cualquier ropa o armadura...  
Loki se estremeció al recordar que, efectivamente, cada área genital de sus compras había sido cuidadosamente palpada y sopesada en persona… excepto su propia compra, aunque él le mintió diciendo que sí, que el contendiente estaba muy bien dotado y que lo tocó lo suficiente para asegurarlo.  
-¿Contra quién va a pelear?  
-Es hora de hacer un poco de ejercicio con mi “Guerrero Sombra”  
Y el guerrero de piel gris apareció, gruñendo, acicateado por pequeñas y molestas descargas dolorosas que lo tenían furioso… ambos se enfrentaron, con una clara desventaja del elfo, que bien pronto fue despojado del escudo y el mazo que llevaba como armas… el guerrero sombra era mucho mayor, y más fuerte… el color inmaculado del área de lucha se salpicó con la roja sangre del más débil, los apostadores aullaban frenéticos, estaban evidentemente complacidos de ver aquella sangrienta escena… y guerrero sombra tomó al elfo casi inconsciente por el cuello, con la intención de asfixiarlo.  
-¿Vas a permitir que lo mate?  
-A ambos se les dijo que debían ganar para acumular puntos y poder ser liberados, pero solo a uno le dije que si mataba, ganaría el doble del camino… el guerrero gris fingió no comprenderme, pero esto me prueba que sí entiende mi idioma...  
Loki encontró interesante la pelea, en privado, con ambos contrincantes prácticamente desnudos… pero que el elfo muriera tan pronto no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca… arrugó la nariz y dejó de sonreír, para recostarse hasta el fondo de su almohadón, donde no pudiera ver el desenlace. Grandmaster lo notó y alzó su diestra… de inmediato, los guardias entraron a separar a los combatientes, con simples toques en el dispositivo de control, el guerrero sombra retrocedió, mientras que el elfo era acercado, sangrante y casi desmayado hasta los apostadores.  
-¿Satisfechos, señores?- dijo Grandmaster, indicando con un ademán que acercaran al herido a ellos. Los apostadores estaban tan felices… se retiraron contando los detalles de la pelea- Llévenselo… que sea curado, que sea bañado y puesto lo más guapo que se pueda… porque pienso pasar la noche con él...  
-¿Piensas pasar la noche con él?  
-¿Tienes una mejor sugerencia, Loki? ¿Contigo, tal vez? ¡Juro que dejaría libre a este elfo si tú tomas su lugar!  
-No gastes esas bromas conmigo...  
Korg se instaló en la arena privada... la cual ya había sido desmanchada y perfumada, el guerrero de piedra estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso hacia su libertad. Gandmaster admiró su concentración, su seguridad… el enorme gladiador confiaba absolutamente en sus habilidades para ganar... y eso, tentaba demasiado al dueño de los juegos.  
-¿Sabes como quebrar la confianza de un guerrero?- le dijo a Loki en voz bajita, quien negó saberlo, dando otro sorbo a su copa- Pon atención, dulce Rey mío... porque esto es el arte de la sutileza...  
-¡Korg!  
El gigante de piedra escuchó claramente su nombre, resonando en una voz que le causó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, alzó la mirada, buscó por todas partes y creyó ver, tras la puerta del fondo, que se cerraba luego de dar salida a los anteriores contendientes, una figura conocida, un par de ojos grises que agolparon todas sus emociones en un instante.  
-¿Tu guerrero sombra y el guerrero de piedra se conocen?  
-Solo míralo… ahora está tan perturbado que le costará mucho más esfuerzo concentrarse y ganar.  
Era una mente algo perversa la del Celestial, pero Loki tenía que aceptar que sus juegos y retos eran sumamente entretenidos… Subió a escena entonces su Thor… el contendiente comprado a Valquiria, con un aspecto que desconcertó al Rey de Asgard y que hizo aplaudir de felicidad al mayor.  
-¡Por todos los infiernos de Hel! ¿Qué le hiciste?- exclamó, acercándose a él.  
-¿Te gusta? Le dí un toquecito personal  
Thor lo vió acercarse sin que su varonil rostro mostrara otra emoción que la fiereza… aunque el rubio tuvo que admitir que su medio hermano, enemigo y amante, lucía tan encantador como siempre.  
-Creí que estabas muerto… eres el mismo embustero de siempre…- murmuró, en tono frío.  
-Tu cabello… se atrevieron a cortar tu hermoso cabello…- le dijo, ignorando sus palabras y llevando su mano hasta acariciar levemente la ahora diferente cabeza del rubio. Thor hizo ligeramente hacia atrás el cuerpo para evitar el contacto y Loki tocó su barba en lugar del cabello…  
La corriente eléctrica hizo saltar chispas entre los dos.  
-¡Hey, chispitas! Si no eres el Dios del Rayo al menos lo pareces de las lucecitas decorativas- su burló Grandmaster.  
Pero el aviso ahí estaba… los dos se quedaron petrificados por un instante. Ninguno de los dos sabía que Thor era capaz de producir energía sin su amado y extraviado martillo.  
-Me avergüenzo de ti- le dijo secamente al de ojos verdes, usando un seco y desdeñoso acento en su voz- Usurpas el lugar de mi padre y te diviertes como una basura en un planeta lleno de basura...  
-Si quieres reclamos… te recuerdo que abandonaste mi cuerpo en Svartalfheim… y te fuiste con esa mortal...- respondió Loki al fin, dejándolo mudo ante tal reproche.  
Esta vez Korg no tuvo tanta suerte… perturbado o no, el nuevo gladiador era muy hábil, era muy fuerte y estaba lleno de rabia… la enorme masa de rocas cayó bajo los golpes contundentes de Thor… solo una vez con anterioridad había perdido y fue contra el campeón de Sakaar, eso le costó todos sus puntos, su estancia siendo prisionero de la arena de luchas se prolongó varios meses más y ahora, dominado por un guerrero desconocido, el gigante de piedra se sentía desesperado.  
-Mi contendiente ha ganado- dijo Loki, con aires de suficiencia- La apuesta es mía...  
Grandmaster se dispuso a tomar el pergamino donde ambos habían escrito la apuesta, y antes de leer y enterarse que había perdido exclamó: -¡Doble o nada! ¡En la arena principal, contra mi Campeón! Si tu guerrero es capaz de derrotarlo, te daré doble o nada…  
-Pero ya has visto que es muy fuerte… ¿Te arriesgas a perder?  
-Querido… me encanta el aroma a riesgo… para esto vivo...  
***  
Thor despertó de golpe, tomando con fuerza una mano que rondaba su cuello… tras un par de parpadeos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba…  
-Tranquilo… estás en mi alcoba, pero no te emociones… te hice traer aquí para cubrir las apariencias y para salvar mi trasero de ese vejete caliente.  
-No parecías muy a disgusto cuando te tenía tomado de la mano, observándome pelear...  
-No tengas celos, hermano... tengo mis motivos para estar en su gracia y ninguno tiene que ver con sexo, lo juro.  
Loki intentó regresar a su labor de atender los golpes y heridas de Thor, fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante más adolorido de lo que quería admitir. Aún así, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar los cuidados del menor. Retiró su mano con un ademán brusco y se levantó, buscando la forma de salir de ahí.  
-No te conviene salir… tienes puesto un implante que te cocerá el cerebro apenas te detecten fuera de mi habitación…  
-¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo, embustero? ¿Qué mentira dijiste para retenerme junto a ti?  
-Ya te lo dije- respondió Loki, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos para no ver al otro de frente- Te pongo a salvo a ti y a mí de los bajos instintos del Grandmaster…  
-Voy a largarme y no me importa si con eso echo por tierra tus planes… y al menos, si no puedo escapar, saldré y me acostaré a tu puerta… que todos se enteren que Thor Odinson despreció a Loki Laufeyson, el usurpador...  
-Veo que me guardas demasiado rencor todavía…  
-No mucho en realidad. Si te das cuenta, nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo... ya no espero que estemos juntos, como antes… cuando soñaba con que siempre pelearíamos lado a lado, que lo nuestro era más irrompible de lo que pensaba que era mi martillo… ya no sueño, Loki… ya no...  
Loki controló sus emociones lo mejor que pudo, aún así, no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza y decepción.  
-¿Aún estás con Jane?  
-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?  
-Me ayudaría a mantenerme lejos de tí… saber que aún son pareja… que quizá ya se han casado...  
-¿Te dolería, Loki? ¿Te dolería saber que en Midgard tengo una esposa… hijos? Un hogar que me espera, unos brazos a los que extraño… ¿Te dolería saberlo?  
-Wow… no necesitabas ser tan rudo...  
Thor supo que se había extralimitado cuando lo vió levantarse de prisa y meterse al baño... Loki era un tramposo, un ambicioso… un traidor… estaba en su naturaleza. Pero había algo en lo que jamás había podido engañarlo y era en lo que guardaba en su corazón.  
\--No he terminado de hablar contigo y ahora vas a escucharme…  
-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué vas a reclamarme ahora que no me reclamaste antes? ¡Odín jamás tuvo para mí una palabra de cariño, de consuelo! ¡Todo era privilegios para ti! ¡Todo! Y nunca te diste cuenta… cuando Madre murió, sentí que todo lo que me ataba a tu familia ya estaba roto, no guardo ningún afecto por el anciano tuerto y tú no te estás haciendo ningún favor en mis ánimos comportándote como un verdadero animal...  
Loki sintió la mano atenazando su brazo, obligándolo a volverse y sus labios siendo tomados por la boca ansiosa de Thor… no era un beso delicado, ni amoroso… era tan solo un reclamo carnal, una imposición, un acto en el que quería comprobar si aún lo dominaba, si aún su voluntad se doblegaba ante sus caricias… y a pesar del calorcito que de inmediato brotó desde su bajo vientre, del aliento y la humedad de aquella boca que tanto había significado antes… Loki comprendió que no debía permitirlo… no bajo aquellas circunstancias y no sin amor...  
Separó su rostro, y lo empujó con firmeza un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos no derramaron lágrima alguna, ni de sus labios salió un solo reclamo… aquel silencio indicó a Thor mucho más dolor acumulado, mucha soledad e incomprensión… mucho más daño provocado que todo el daño que Loki siempre quiso provocar como revancha a su propio espíritu roto.  
-Loki, lo siento... Perdí la cordura… Siento mucha rabia tan solo de pensar que fingiste tu muerte y yo...  
-¿Quién te dijo que la fingí?- respondió el otro, con melancolía, saliendo del baño para tomar su bata y salir a la antesala de la alcoba- Necesitas reponerte de tus heridas, descansa… yo dormiré en el diván.  
***  
Grandmaster no se mostraba muy contento, de hecho, parecía frustrado y Loki terminó por cuestionarlo, mientras ambos tomaban un exquisito desayuno.  
-Me desagradan las malas noches… Este es un lugar dedicado al placer… ¡A mí placer! Y definitivamente, no me gusta ser contrariado... Mi celebración de Halloween se frustró anoche y eso me tiene de malas.  
-¿Y quién se atrevió a molestar al poderoso Amo del Coliseo, al Grandmaster de todos los juegos infinitos?  
-¡Bah! En realidad es cosa sin importancia… elegí mal, el elfo murió anoche mientras le hacía el amor… no me gusta la necrofilia, sabes… y tuve que detenerme y pedir que incineraran los muebles de mi alcoba… ¡Solo a ese se le ocurre morir entre mis brazos!  
-Es una forma única de expirar…- dijo Loki, sonriendo por fuera, pero asqueado por dentro- Morir mientras amamos… entregar la vida por quien es la única razón de tu existir... para mí, es buena forma de terminar Halloween.  
-Si… tienes razón… murió de una forma que muchos envidiarían…- suspiró Grandmaster, volviendo a sonreír y recuperando el buen humor de golpe- ¿Y tú, Loki? ¿Disfrutaste tu compra? ¿Es bueno en la cama tu gladiador?  
-En realidad estaba demasiado herido como para satisfacerme…- respondió, haciendo un gesto de fastidio- No todos son buenos recuperándose de prisa y haciendo el amor...  
-¡Otra mala compra! Creo que rebajaré los honorarios de Valquiria por esta estafa.  
-Bueno, yo le daré otra oportunidad… es gracioso que siempre esté repitiendo que es el Príncipe de Asgard y todo eso.  
-¡Le enfrentaré a mi campeón! ¡Podemos apostar las vidas de ellos en la contienda!  
-No conozco a tu campeón, pero sé que es invencible… no considero eso una ventaja, sin embargo… podemos apostar alto una vez más, querido- ronroneó el pelinegro, acercándose para acariciar el rostro del mayor- Tu mayor tesoro contra… mi cuerpo…  
-¿Es en serio? ¿Apostarías tu propio cuerpo contra mi mayor tesoro? ¿Y cuál es ese tesoro?  
-La Séptima Piedra de Infinito…  
-Acepto- dijo Grandmaster, pasando su lengua por los labios, muy seguro de que por fin tendría la satisfacción de hacer suyo aquel grandioso, sensual y poderoso Dios, tener a Loki en la cama… su sueño más loco, por el que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Le sorprendió que Loki conociera la existencia de una supuesta Séptima Piedra, pero tampoco quiso entrar en detalles al respecto.  
***  
Esta vez no había opción… si Korg quería la libertad debía derrotar y romperle el cuello a su oponente. Unos minutos de entretenimiento para que Grandmaster estuviera feliz, luego una soberana golpiza que disfrutaran los apostadores y finalmente, matarlo…  
-¿Y debe morir uno de los dos por fuerza?  
-Sí, para que obtenga Korg la libertad… porque si pierde, morirá y será libre de igual forma. Han elegido a un guerrero muy poderoso, así que habrá buen espectáculo esta noche…  
-¿Y yo pelearé hasta matar a mi oponente?  
-¡Claro que no, Thor! Ya te conté lo que sucedió en la primera noche de combates privados y el final del pobre elfo de luz… no voy a arriesgarte a pasar una noche con ese loco… Así que he ido a las apuestas mayores, pelearás en el Coliseo contra el Campeón invicto.  
-Por la leyenda esa que dice que el Grandmaster posee una séptima Piedra de Infinito, una que da poder sobre la vida y la muerte, una que iguala o supera a Hela y a Surtur juntos… ¡Ya me lo contaste y me parece una locura! ¿Es realmente por eso que estás aquí? ¿Porque ambicionas esa piedra?  
-Exactamente...  
-¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo te ayudaré?  
-No tienes opción… estás bajo en control mental y físico del Grandmaster, si deseas liberarte, debes seguir las reglas de su juego… por eso.  
-¿Y quién es el campeón?  
-No lo sé, no lo he visto nunca… pero se dice que la gente cree que es el Sakaarson, el elegido que se rebelará contra su amo y liberará este planeta del déspota reinado del Celestial, otros dicen que es un gigante venido de los mundos exteriores, porque no pertenece a ninguna raza de los mundos de Yggdrasil.  
Thor caminó con docilidad tras el hechicero, en realidad, muy poco habían hablado de sus problemas personales, del destino de su padre y del trono de Asgard… cada vez encontraba menos sentido reñir por una herencia a la que él mismo había renunciado antes y que sin embargo, llevaba tan en la sangre que ahora comenzaba a anhelarla… Destronar a Loki y tomar su legítimo lugar… esa debía ser su meta.  
Pero destronarlo de Asgard era mucho más sencillo que arrebatarle el cetro en su corazón. Luego de decirle en palabras más o menos directas que ya no lo amaba, que ya no le interesaba… después de ver como se le rompía el corazón, con sus gestos revelando la verdad de sus sentimientos, Loki parecía tranquilo, interesado únicamente en su ambicionada joya, no realmente en él… y la prueba debía ser que pese a estar juntos y solos en una alcoba, sus besos habían sido rechazados.  
-Bienvenido, querido… ¡Esta función promete ser muy entretenida! Tengo sorpresas para los apostadores… y será algo nunca antes visto en mi arena privada o en el Coliseo.  
Thor se acomodó a los pies de su amo, Loki lucía arrebatador en ese traje colorido, sosteniendo su copa de vino dulce, lanzando sonrisas y coquetas miradas al Grandmaster, mientras evidentemente, el Amo de la Torre estaba mucho más que extasiado con los encantos del ojiverde, se le caía la baba cuando le hablaba, cuando le sonreía o cuando le dedicaba una caricia… un toque de su mano larga y fina en sus enjoyadas y arrugadas manos...  
Se prometió, si lograba salir de ahí, arreglar sus asuntos con su amado hermano y reconquistar su amor…  
Pero el combate estaba por comenzar, Korg alzaba los brazos, seguro de su victoria… “¡A muerte! ¡A muerte!” Exclamaban los apostadores y finalmente, el oponente fue revelado… se trataba del Guerrero Sombra, quien entró a la arena dispuesto a vender cara su vida. Matar o morir, era la consigna.  
-Hiroim…- murmuró Korg, apenas lo vió entrar, desnudo, con la piel gris brillante de aceites aromáticos, con las manos limpias, sin armas, porque la pelea sería así… tan solo usando sus manos...  
-Korg- respondió el guerrero sombra y ambos quedaron paralizados frente a frente.  
“¡Vamos, a pelear! ¡No estamos aquí para que se digan cumplidos! ¡Pelea, pelea!”  
-Creí verte antes, pero no esperaba que fueras tú… ¿Por qué me abandonaste herido en la batalla de “La Fauce”? ¿Por qué sigues siendo Gladiador?  
-Yo no te abandoné… cambié mi libertad con la tuya, me entregué al traficante Primus Vand para encubrir tu huída, jamás, jamás, amor mío, yo te he abandonado...  
Hiroim bajó su guardia al escucharlo… Korg era el amor de su vida, y lo detestaba porque creía que los había abandonado a él y a otros nativos del Pueblo Sombra mientras luchaban contra los Imperiales, que los llevaban por la fuerza a la arena de gladiadores.  
-Yo te buscaba entre los apostadores, entre los guardias… fui capturado creyendo que estabas de lado de los invasores…  
Ambos guerreros se acercaron para fundirse en un abrazo… ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, excepto, por supuesto, aquel cuya diversión había planeado de la manera más cruel y siniestra. Grandmaster disfrutaba enormemente aquel reencuentro, aquellos amantes puestos frente a frente y que parecían haber olvidado para qué estaban en esa arena.  
Una descarga de sus discos de control se los recordó… y se hicieron conscientes de los gritos de los apostadores, que ansiaban ya el inicio del combate y que muy poco les interesaba sus asuntos personales.  
-¿Por qué, mi Señor?- gritó Korg, volviéndose al sillón principal- ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no puedo levantar mi puño en contra de aquel al que pertenece mi corazón… yo no puedo pelear a muerte contra quien amo… Hiroim es el motivo por el que sigo vivo, Hiorim es por quien permanezco esperanzado a ser libre… y ahora ambos somos prisioneros… ¡Lo suplico, Señor! ¡No me hagas combatir contra él! ¡No podría!  
Loki estaba atento, escuchando igual que todos, pero su gesto era de un vivo dolor… Thor no perdía detalle de nada, tampoco de los gestos de su medio hermano.  
-Tampoco yo pelearé contra él…- dijo el Guerrero Sombra, bajando sus manos y colocando una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de rendición.  
-Maravilloso- dijo Grandmaster, verdaderamente encantado con su entretenimiento- Ha sido tan emocional, casi me han llegado al corazón… pero… aquí están para pelear por su libertad. Piénsenlo… ambos serán beneficiados… uno de ustedes se irá por la puerta principal, aclamado por mis súbditos y con los bolsillos llenos de oro… el otro también se irá, en un funeral grandioso, lo prometo…  
Korg e Hiroim se miraron, incapaces de seguir adelante.  
-Que mente tan perversa…- murmuró Thor, y vió que una lágrima traicionaba a Loki, pues igual que un diamante líquido, resbalaba por su mejilla de durazno, dejando un rastro brillante tras de sí..  
-Reconsidérenlo- dijo el Celestial, paseando en corto a un lado y al otro de su arena privada- No tienen opción… ¡Que mayor gesto de amor sería liberarse mutuamente!… No para estar juntos, lo siento, no todo en la vida se puede conseguir… pero sería un sacrificio por amor… ¡Hermoso!  
Finalmente, Korg, que conocía mas a fondo el pensamiento del amo de todo aquello, dueño incluso de sus vidas, pareció recapacitar… si no luchaban, ambos serían muertos, pero si luchaban, al menos uno de ellos se salvaría.  
-Sea como deseas, vamos a pelear… y si soy muerto, permíteme Señor, que el derecho que yo había alcanzado a ser libre, sea para Hiroim… a quien su pueblo necesita, y que sea pues retirado de las peleas de gladiadores sin que se le persiga o se le hostigue jamás...  
-Lo juro- respondió Grandmaster, gozando por aquella prueba de desinteresado amor.  
-¡Pero yo no voy a pelear! ¡No voy a matarte! No ahora que por fin te he encontrado y que sé que no me mentiste, que no me abandonaste…  
-Entregar la vida por ti, mi amor… será lo mejor que he hecho en mi miserable vida…  
Loki ahogó un sollozo, el mismo que a Thor le partió el corazón… Loki sabía lo que era entregar la vida por alguien a quien se amaba. Había salvado la suya del Cursed, y había dicho que no había fingido… ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Tras algunos minutos de charla privada, Hiroim aceptó y mientras ambos derramaban algunas lágrimas, sus gestos se volvieron fieros y ambos se citaron para iniciar el combate…  
-No es justo…- murmuró Loki, rehuyendo mirar directamente el combate, mientras Korg golpeaba con fuerza a Hiroim, con la finalidad de que despertara el instinto guerrero del otro y la pelea se nivelara- Korg va dejarse matar por amor...  
-Loki…- dijo Thor, abrazándolo- Loki apenas lo estoy entendiendo… Tú te sacrificaste por mí…  
-Volvería a descender a Hel para salvarte… volvería a pactar con la Diosa de la Muerte para volver a verte…  
El combate seguía, ambos estaban lastimándose seriamente, ambos querían llegar al punto de dejarse matar por el otro para salvarlo… pero Thor solo tenía ojos y oídos para la confesión de su adoración.  
-¿Pactaste con Hela?  
-Y la traicioné… solo por tener la oportunidad de estar de nuevo entre los vivos y verte, alguna vez… todo ha valido la pena…  
-Loki, tu muerte fue con honor ¡Debías haber ido a las Constelaciones de Valhalla!  
-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Odín no me quiere? Incluso en esa ocasión, no hizo nada por salvar mi alma… para ti pasó un instante, pero para mí… fueron meses de sufrimiento en Hel, el tiempo es diferente allá abajo, la eternidad es pesada y oscura, creí que ese era mi fin… hasta que negocié mi regreso… Sé que Hela no me lo perdonará, sé que me buscará para cobrarme su pago… por eso necesito esa Séptima Piedra de Infinito…  
***  
Ahora Korg estaba en el suelo… recibiendo un castigo despiadado, porque sabía que si provocaba lo suficiente a Hiroim, el Guerrero Sombra perdería el control… su instinto lo llevaría a asesinar, él ganaría y ambos serían libres… Korg estaba entregando su vida por salvar la de su amante.  
Loki no dejaba de sollozar, uno de los apostadores tampoco, las emociones estaban desbordadas y Thor lamentaba una y otra vez no tener su martillo y no saber como ayudarles.  
-Ofréceme como sustituto- le dijo- Cambia la consigna, aunque ambos permanezcan todavía prisioneros… seguirán vivos y encontrarán la forma de salvarse más adelante...  
-Creo que Korg no soportaría seguir encerrado…  
-Su amor lo hará fuerte… si están juntos, cada error quedará atrás y seguirán unidos, luchando lado a lado… como debe ser…  
-Thor...  
-Hazlo, Loki… por favor… hazlo… te lo suplico… hazlo en memoria del inmenso amor que un día nos unió…  
Loki se puso de pié, caminó hasta Grandmaster y le habló varios minutos al oído… Thor pudo ver como poco a poco, el gesto fue cambiando, interesándose por la propuesta del hechicero. De severo, pasó a pensativo, a intrigado y poco a poco, a ser un evidente rostro lleno de interés y felicidad… Loki lo había logrado.  
-¡Detengan el combate!- dijo de pronto, causando una viva expectativa en todos los presentes- Hay un cambio de contendientes…  
Korg reclamó, su oportunidad era esa y había tomado una decisión. ¿Por qué ahora aquel caprichoso desconocido se la arrebataba? No quería aceptar, pero Grandmaster no le hizo caso alguno, feliz de anunciar su cambio de planes… con entusiasmo reflejado en su tono de voz, con evidente excitación, dijo: “Mi distinguido invitado, Loki de Asgard, Rey de los Aesir, acaba de proponerme un cambio que yo he aceptado… en una apuesta anterior, lancé yo el reto de doble o nada, y él aceptó… estos son los términos… Hiroim y Korg serán liberados si la siguiente pelea es satisfactoria para mí… y solo para mí, pues será un evento privadísimo… y para restituír a mis honorables apostadores (“honorables” je je) antes de cobrar la segunda parte de la apuesta, su Contendiente enfrentará a mi Campeón… por su libertad y por el tesoro más grande… ambos secretos que solo los involucrados conocemos… es mi voluntad y se llevará a cabo.”  
Korg se puso de pie ayudado por Hiroim, que se veía muy asustado por el daño que había causado al Kroniano. Ambos miraron al Dios con agradecimiento, y permitieron que los atendieran de sus heridas… juraron pagar aquella deuda apenas tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
-Gracias- dijo Korg, inclinándose hasta besar las botas de Loki- La vida no me alcanzará para agradecerte, seas quien seas, y hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho… esto habla de tu noble corazón…  
-Créeme, guerrero... Yo sé lo que es entregar la vida por amor...  
Todos salieron, Thor, pensando que él sería el siguiente combatiente se preparó haciendo algunos estiramientos en la arena recién reacondicionada. Le chocó el perfume que se lanzó al ambiente, las luces entornadas, la música voluptuosa… Grandmaster estaba solo en las gradas de almohadones, nadie más estaba presente, solo esperaba a que Loki trajera a su oponente… daría algo de función por supuesto, tenía que agradar al amo… y por lo menos, nadie le había dicho que fuera a muerte… así que, no mataría a su adversario… eso quizá tenía que dejarlo para enfrentar después al gigantesco e invicto desconocido campeón… en la arena mayor.  
-¡Hermoso! ¡Hermoso!- exclamó Grandmaster cuando el oponente entró… cubierto apenas por una vaporosa y transparente bata, desnudo completamente- Oh, Loki… estás rebasando todos los parámetros de placer que he conocido hasta este momento… ¡Qué difícil va a ser superar esta suprema y placentera emoción que me estás dando!  
Thor comprendió… se quitó la armadura, quedando también completamente desnudo, dejando ver no solo la perfección de su cuerpo, sino sus bien dotados atributos, que nada le pedían a los de su inesperado adversario… atrapó en el aire el bastón de Kali que le fue arrojado… muchas veces, en Asgard, durante la juventud, había practicado ese deporte, y conocía, junto a Loki, varias coreografías que resultaban bastante convincentes… esperaba que funcionaran para agradar al Celestial… por supuesto, la hermosa desnudez de sus cuerpos era el principal distractor para que no notara que no era una pelea del todo real…  
-¿Sabes usar esto, guerrero?- dijo Loki, colocándose en primera posición, la de inicio del combate, tensando su estilizado cuerpo, mostrando al rubio que también poseía músculos firmes y definidos, que ya no era el flacucho que antes solía ser, que no solo la magia y la astucia habían sido cultivadas, sino su cuerpo también- Espero no darte una paliza...  
-Creo que me puedo defender- respondió Thor, colocándose también y lanzando un par de golpes de prueba que Loki detuvo en seco- Será un placer darte una lección...  
El Grandmaster tragó saliva… estaba tan emocionado como excitado, comenzó abanicándose para apagar el calor que le estaba naciendo contemplando aquellos dos perfectos cuerpos asgardianos enfrentándose en combate singular. Conocía las reglas del Kali, conocía millones de reglas de todos los juegos y deportes existentes, pero nunca antes había contemplado algo de hermosura tal… Thor contra Loki… peleando solo para él…  
Y desnudos…  
Loki era realmente hábil, atacó sin prevenir al rubio y logró darle un buen azote en plena espalda “lo mereces” murmuró, antes de que el otro detuviera el embate y pudiera contrarrestarlo… era una de las coreografías más complicadas que ensayaran jamás… y casi no la recordaba, habían pasado ya años… así que de cuando en cuando, Loki lograba asestarle golpes que dejarían marcada la vara en los músculos de sus brazos y costado… Loki comenzó a sudar… exhalando con ello el perfume de maderas y vainilla que siempre usaba, perturbando no solo al Grandmaster, que estaba ya con una mano metida bajo sus pantalones, intentando apagar el trepidante calor que lo llenaba, sino a Thor… que descuidaba su guardia y comenzaba a tener una erección imposible de ocultar.  
-Pareces contento de verme- rió Loki, señalándolo- Que pena que ya no me ames… porque yo, enorme idiota… te he amado siempre…  
-Acepta que no te has portado conmigo de lo mejor tampoco…- respondió Thor, logrando dar un golpe directo en el blanco muslo de Loki.  
-¿Para qué portarme bien? ¿No tienes acaso a una esposa mortal que te espera? ¿No estás perdido ya para Asgard y para mí? ¿No te perdí antes, cuando me dijiste que ya no confiabas en mí, que no hay una mínima esperanza en mi interior?  
Grandmaster estaba a punto de arrancarse el miembro… absolutamente excitado al verlos discutir, aunque no comprendía de qué hablaban, mientras seguían peleando.  
-Basta…- dijo Thor deteniendo la vara con su poderoso brazo y tomando la diestra de Loki con fuerza- Comprendo que los dos hemos cometido errores… pero jamás dejé de amarte… si dije lo que dije, solo fue para cortar cualquier intento por confesártelo, por no ser débil ante ti… No quería lastimarte… ni que me lastimaras…  
-Haga lo haga sabes que no era contra tí… pero tú… te fuiste con esa mujer…  
-No vi otro camino para olvidarte… pero fracasé rotundamente… jamás has podido abandonar mi corazón…  
Se besaron con ansiedad, esta vez, correspondiéndose mutuamente… Thor tomó las varas de Kali y las arrojó lejos, listo para enredar sus manos en la negra cabellera de azabache… Loki echó ambos brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello, halando la cabeza para poder besarlo con más comodidad… luego, permitió que la lengua húmeda y caliente del mayor se abriera paso en su boca, que repasara sus blancos y perfectos dientes… sacó su lengua sonrosada y la ofreció para que el mayor se prendara a ella, succionando, degustando… trabando una deliciosa pelea que había pasado de sus cuerpos a sus bocas, a sus lenguas que se saboreaban impúdicas y anhelantes…  
Thor dejó los labios de Loki para hundirse en su cuello de cisne, lamiendo el sudor de su piel, recordando el gusto de aquella suave y blanca carne... ambos estaban dando entrada a caminos que muchas veces antes habían recorrido y que pensaban jamás volver a recorrer… ¡Qué equivocados estaban! Eran Thor y Loki, juntos como antes y como siempre sería, porque ambos sabían que las Nornas habían entrelazados los telares de su vida hacía siglos, que estaban unidos como arena y cal, como aguas del mismo río, que sus almas estaban predestinadas y se encontrarían una y otra vez, fuera como fuera, en las circunstancias que fuera…  
Thor bajó sus manos lentamente, recorriendo el camino de la arqueada espalda hasta llegar al redondo trasero y abarcarlo con ambas manos extendidas, Loki gimió de anticipado placer… subió sus largas piernas enrollándolas en la breve y musculada cintura… entonces Thor comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo, haciendo que sus centros coincidieran y frotándolos para que terminaras de crecer… ambos tenían erecciones tan enormes y calientes, que se humedecieron de inmediato… haciendo que el calor que los llenaba se hiciera insoportable…  
No había palabras para describir el momento, sencillamente, Thor lo colocó boca abajo, de manera que Loki pudiera acceder al enorme instrumento de su entrepierna y comenzara a lamerlo, a halarlo y chuparlo sin piedad, gruñó como león en celo, sintiendo placeres que creía perdidos, y de la misma posición, acomodó las largas piernas en su cuello, teniendo ante sus ojos el hermoso periné del pelinegro… también pudo comenzar a hacerle sexo oral… quedando al borde de las lágrimas al volver a probar la carne erecta y palpitante de su hermano, al que adoraba con amor infinito, al que creía perdido y ahora, no podía sino volver a amar con todas sus fuerzas… continuaron así por varios minutos, Thor dejó un poco el miembro mojado para ir con su lengua hasta el centro de sus glúteos, y comenzar a prepararlo… relajando, dilatando y lamiendo toda su jugosa intimidad…  
Lo bajó lentamente, acomodándolo en el medio de la arena, la cual ahora comprendía por qué estaba acolchada, lo depositó con toda su ternura boca abajo, de manera que pudiera seguir teniendo acceso a su parte trasera… Loki comenzó a gemir de placer… apretaba sus puños y se mordía para no gritar, para no seguir confesando que después de todo, había valido la pena… por él, moriría mil veces más, por él entregaría su alma una y otra vez… por él… solo por él…  
-¿Estás listo, mi amor?- jadeó Thor, montándolo de un solo movimiento- ¿Estás listo para mí? ¿Para recibirme?  
-Estoy listo… como he estado mi vida entera…  
-Loki… no te merezco… no te merezco de verdad… tú me has amado al grado del sacrificio, tú que has llorado por amor, que has sufrido por amor… no quiero volver a decepcionarte… voy a volver a hacer que te enamores, voy a adorarte y a amarte como debí hacerlo desde el principio… sin dudas, sin temores… porque ambos somos lo que somos y jamás cambiaremos… y mi corazón sabe que te ama y te acepta… por favor, perdona mis errores, mis palabras necias… y déjame entrar en ti… recíbeme con el mismo amor que yo en este instante me entrego a ti, amor de mi vida… ¡te amo!  
-Como no perdonarte… si eres el motivo de mi vida…  
-Estaremos juntos… para siempre… ¡Para siempre!- exclamó Thor, empujando dentro de un solo golpe… esperando unos instantes y comprobando que Loki se encontraba cómodo con aquella invasión… luego comenzó a empujar… lentamente, hasta clavarse hasta el fondo… abrazó al pelinegro, besó su nuca y el área entre los omóplatos… para luego comenzar a bombear con un delicioso vaivén… primero despacio… aumentado de a poco la fuerza y el ritmo, embistiéndolo, adorándolo, entregándose absolutamente, renovando su amor…  
-Que lo eterno me permita redimirme…- murmuró Loki tan solo para sí mismo, sin dejar que el mayor escuchara- Que este cambio en mi corazón, que este al que recupero me permita cambiar, que los errores de mi pasado me permitan crecer… no volver a equivocarme en absurdas ambiciones… que me sea permitido ser digno de dar y recibir este amor…  
-Loki…- gemía Thor, sudando ante el ejercicio apasionado, encajándose una y otra vez- ¡Loki!  
Otro que también se encontraba sudando era el Grandmaster, olvidado testigo presencial de aquella reconciliación… el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no podía ser mejor, ni más apasionado, ni tener un mejor final… con los pantalones en las rodillas, contemplando aquellos dos hermosos ejemplares masculinos, se masturbaba furiosamente, al mismo ritmo con que veía contraerse el trasero de Thor, con el sonido de su bolsa escrotal golpeando el blanco periné de Loki, ahora enrojecido por el roce con la carne del asgardiano… los jadeos y gemidos que lo acompañaban lo hacían suspirar… estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo más delicioso que recordaba… en sus muchos años buscando placer, era la primera vez que presenciaba algo como aquello y estaba extasiado y feliz…  
Loki gemía fuerte, anunciando su clímax… Thor cambió de posición para colocarlo sobre él y tener acceso a su miembro y hacerlo terminar en sus manos y en su rostro. Loki bañó con su blanca eyaculación el pecho, la boca y la mano del rubio, que se relamía gustoso… y luego, casi desfallecido de placer, descansó un par de instantes, recuperando el aliento porque ahora, seguía Thor… y empujando con fuerza, volvió a cambiar de postura, para tenerlo boca arriba, volvió a montarlo y comenzó el embate final… sosteniéndose sobre sus fuertes brazos, besando su boca, dejando el gusto de su semen en los labios rojos de Loki, gruñendo con ruidosa fuerza hasta que también él explotó… derramándose por completo en el interior del su amado hermano…  
El Grandmaster tuvo tres orgasmos seguidos… el primero cuando los vió pelear desnudos, el segundo cuando Loki llegó al orgasmo y el tercero cuando la pareja se quedó abrazada, ahíta de amor, besándose y lamiéndose mutuamente los líquidos restantes de sus miembros desfallecidos… el celestial gritaba con tanto placer que los hizo sonreír… al parecer, la primera parte de la apuesta estaba ganada.  
-Voy a confesarte algo- murmuró Thor, ya un poco más relajado- He roto con Jane hace mucho tiempo… no hay tal esposa en Midgard, ni casa ni hijos… todo eso solo lo he soñado contigo… contigo y con nadie más. Ella se fue odiándome, cuando le confesé que jamás te he olvidado...  
-Algo en mi interior me lo dijo hace tiempo- sonrió Loki- Eso o quizá me lo contó Heimdall, no estoy seguro...  
***  
El Coliseo estaba a reventar… en el palco de honor, en un enorme sofá, rodeado ahora sí de todos sus invitados, visitantes, apostadores y en fin, toda su corte de aduladores, el Grandmaster y Loki se preparaban para el evento principal. Tras ellos, de pié, tomados de la mano y agradecidos eternamente, un golpeado Korg y un enamorado Hiroim, eran liberados de los discos de control… ahora podían irse, pero no lo harían hasta saber que todo salía bien para el Rey de Asgard y su contendiente.  
Loki estaba muy preocupado, todo lo que había escuchado acerca del campeón lo ponía nervioso… y Thor no estaba en uso de toda su fuerza, y en la ausencia de su martillo, solo le restaba esperar que el combate no le fuera muy desfavorable.  
-Si tu guerrero gana, tendrás la séptima piedra de infinito y su libertad… doble o nada, mi querido hechicero… pero si mi campeón gana, me quedaré con tu guerrero para mis juegos de gladiadores y pasarás la noche conmigo, que si puedo hacerte gritar la mitad de lo que gritaste con él… seré el más dichoso del universo…  
Loki hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se concentró en Thor… el rubio esperaba, armado y bien plantado, la salida del campeón. Vió como las gradas llenas clamaban por su presencia… y de pronto, cuando la compuerta se abrió… la vista de aquel gigante de color verde le hizo latir con fuerza el corazón.  
Loki dio un salto en su lugar al reconocerle. La multitud enmudeció de pronto.  
-¡Siiii! ¡No te preocupes!- gritó Thor- ¡Nos conocemos mutuamente… es un amigo del trabajo!

(continuará en Thor, Ragnarök)  
29 octubre 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todas!  
> He escrito este One Shot en la espera del estreno de Thor, Ragnarök dentro de cuatro días en México.
> 
> NO HE VISTO LA PELÍCULA, NO HE LEÍDO SPOILERS
> 
> así que pido por favor, que no me los digan... todo lo que aquí digo es de mi imaginación, incluída la suposición de que Loki realmente murió en Svartalfheim, que su alma descendió a Hel y negoció con la Diosa de la Muerte su regreso a la vida... eso lo he pensado desde que vi "Un Mundo Oscuro"
> 
> Amo los promocionales que he visto, la forma en que el Thorki sigue vivo en mi corazón... por eso he decidido dejarles esta pequeña historia...
> 
> Ya lo saben, todo pertenece a Marvel, a la mitología y está escrito por mí sin fines de lucro, solo recreativos.
> 
> Ojalá les guste.
> 
> Presentes Thor, Loki, Valquiria, Grandmaster, Korg e Hiroim.


End file.
